New Classic
by DeMi.X.sElEnA.fanfix4evr
Summary: When Mitchie and Caitlyn meet, will Caitlyn be able to handle of of Mitchie's issues for love? Or will it be too much? Smut. Previously uploaded on my old account jounouchiwheeler. This is the account updates to this story will be made on. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. First Day, First Kiss

**CPOV**

Well here it was. My favorite part of the year. Camp Rock! Finally it could be me and my music. Well, obviously some other people, but hey we were all here for the same reasons.

"Good morning Caitlyn. One of our first campers on scene as usual. And guess what? Brown and I worked up a surprise for you." God she was revoltingly happy. "We gave you the cabin by the lake. You and one other girl. G4 is the number." She handed me the key and went to deal with Tess.

I grinned to myself. A whole cabin with just one other girl? Not to mention it was by the lake. Scores one and two. I shouldered my bag and headed towards my cabin. When I unlocked the door and walked in, I found Brown lounging on one of the beds. He sat up.

"Hello love. Lookie here, your roomie this year is new to camp. Her name is Mitchie. I was thinking it'd be super cool of you to show her around and look out for her. Thanks sweet." He got up, clapped me on the shoulder and headed back to the greeting area.

I groaned. Great, stuck babysitting some newbie. More like making sure Tess Tyler didn't get ahold of her.

Tess Tyler. Resident camp bitch, slut, hoe, skank, skeeze, trash, fuckbuddy, you name it. But I think I covered the basics pretty well. Tess liked the idea of being used, so long as you remembered her name.

I threw on a fitted hoodie and grabbed my laptop bag. As I walked back to the greet spot I noticed the limo and crowd of screaming girls. _Woohoo_, Shane Grey is here. But what really caught my eye was the knockout brunette standing off to the side. Yummy. She had beautiful, angelic, brown eyes and the most luscious lips I had ever seen. She was a modest dresser, but hey, who didn't love a challenge.

I walked up to her. "Hey! I haven't seen you before. I'm Caitlyn. Geller if you really care. And you are…?"

"Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. I'm kind of lost. I'm supposed to be in G4 but it isn't over by the other ones." She looked upset.

"You're my cabin buddy. Sweet shit. We're over by the lake, Brown hooked me up." I motioned her to follow as I picked up her bags. "So Mitchie, see any cute boys? Potential summer romance?" I crossed my fingers .

"Nah. Not really all that into guys, to be honest." She shrugged.

I laughed. "Still believe in cooties Torres?" She smiled, and oh my god was she ever gorgeous. I felt my boxers getting a bit wet.

"No, not quite. More into girls actually. I go to an all girls school so its hard not to." She blushed. "I think I maybe said too much."

"Don't worry it's cool. Me too, since we're being honest. Which school are you at?" I asked unlocking the cabin.

"Aspen Bradford." She listed mechanically. "You?"

I grinned as my stomach did a swooping motion. "I go to AB also Torres. What year are you in? How come I've never seen you?"

"I just finished ninth. Moving up to the dorms next year. God I hate the sleeping hall. Can't wait to be out of there. No privacy. We should room together when I move up. Maybe?"

Now it was my turn to blush. I wanted to but... I didn't know what to do or say. So, in the first ten minutes of knowing her, I kissed her.


	2. One Night Wonder No More

**_WARNING: MAITLYN SMUT. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. _**

_Sorry updates took so long. I'll try to be faster. Enjoy!!_

Her lips were godly. The way they moved perfectly with mine, so easy to kiss. The way she smiled into the kiss, making me long for more. She was eager, and as I pulled away to breathe she pushed forward. We tripped and fell back onto my bed. I slid up her shirt, feeling her soft, milky skin the whole way up. She broke our kiss to let me remove it fully. As the shirt was tossed to the ground, she pressed her lips back against mine. I teased her back, and she moaned into the kiss. But when I went to unclasp her bra she stopped me.

"Promise me something?" she asked. I nodded. "I don't just wanna be a fuck and chuck. I've heard about you, One Night Wonder. Just because you don't pay any attention to the younger kids, doesn't mean they don't know about y'all. You're my first, and I don't want this to be a one time thing."

I was in shock. She knew about my One Night Wonder nickname. And, putting it all aside she still wanted me. "Mitchie, you are more amazing to me than any of those girls." She smiled her gorgeous smile for me and softly kissed me.

I unzipped her jeans. She helped me get them off. As I looked at her in all her glory, she pouted. "Caitlyn, you are wearing much too much clothing. If I have to be naked, I think you should at the very least be topless." I couldn't help but grin at her and oblige.

When I was down to nothing on top, she explored. She took my left nipple in her mouth and I gasped.

"Am I doing it wrong?" she asked discouraged.

"Absolutely not. You were doing everything right. But, it's time for me to have some real fun." I kissed down her torso and waist. When I got to her wet core, I flitted my tongue over her clit. She moaned. I sucked it into my mouth. I prepped her as much as I could, then I slid one finger into her. Jesus, she was tight. I was still pleasuring her clit with my tongue, and she bucked her hips.

"Caitlyn, please, harder. More." She whimpered. I pumped deeper into her and she fisted my hair. I put another finger into her and she cried out. I went as fast as she could move her hips. She was writhing under me, I loved the power and control I had over this girl. As I pumped one more time she screamed out and thrashed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "CAITLYNCHRISTYOUAREFANTASTICOHMYGOMOREMOREMORE!!!!" I rode out her orgasm, getting cum in my face and hair. As I licked as much of off as I could, Mitchie caught her breath.

"How was that for you Torres?" I teased, grabbing a wet towel.

She was still gasping for air. "I had no idea a human could feel like that. Is it always like that? Or just the first time?"

"It gets better and better Mitch. I'll prove it to you some other time." I winked.

She got herself dressed and cleaned up. She pulled me in for a kiss. As the passion grew, she pulled away slightly. "I guess you are One Night Wonder, no more." I giggled.

"All campers to the stage for introductions and class schedules." Brown's voice came over a loudspeaker. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the cabin.


	3. And I fell deeper

As we walked to the stage, Mitchie pulled me in close and kissed my neck. "Caitlyn Geller, you are the most beautiful creation on God's green earth." She whispered.

I felt this immediate sense of guilt. Tess Tyler and I had a tradition. Every year at the camper party she'd get drunk and I'd get stoned and we'd sneak off and fuck. It had been this way for three years. I'd have to tell her. I promised my Mitchie. When we got there I signaled for her to meet me in the bathroom. "Be right back." I kissed her cheek and headed in.

"What's wrong Caity? You never actually talk to me, so I know something must be up." Tess asked as she locked the door behind me.

"Nothing Tess, I just don't wanna be your fuck buddy anymore. I have a girlfriend now, and she means a lot to me. So, forget about me tonight ok? Find someone else, because I'm sure there'll be enough drunken people around." I spat out quickly.

She pouted. "But none of them are quite like you Caitlyn. You have unmatchable skills. Please? I brought you your favorite." She pulled out a bag of weed.

"No Tess. Not anymore. I brought my own and besides, do you really think pot is going to make me cheat on my girlfriend? I love her Tess. Not that you'd know much about the word, unless you count mirrors." I shot at her coldly.

"Caitlyn Ryley Gellar, you know something? You can't resist me." She slid her hand into my sweats and touched me. I was still really turned on from mine and Mitchie's sex earlier, but Tess thought that it was her. "See, you're already wet for me." She pressed into my clit.

I couldn't help but moan. "Tess, it is so not happening." I pulled her hand out. "I will not cheat on her. She means everything. You should find yourself a boy or girl or something Tess. Being committed is a great feeling." I turned and left.

I found Mitchie talking to Lola and Sander. "Hey Caitlyn! I missed you, how was your year? Getting sick of that stupid prep school your nana makes you attend?" Lola asked.

"Nah, I'm actually looking forward to school this year. I'm getting this totally gorgeous roommate and I get to watch her change. Haha. OW!" Mitchie slapped my arm. "Oh, guys this is my girlfriend Mitchie. She's a first timer this year, and she's my cabin mate. She goes to A.B. with me. She's a year under me. So I guess she's about your age Sander. Don't get any wise ideas either. I think we discovered last year that I can kick your ass." He stuck out his tongue.

"So, did you guys meet before camp?" Lola asked

"Uh, I-" Just then, none other than Shane fucking Gray walked up. Lola swooned.

He tapped Mitchie on the shoulder. "Can I be the first to say that your outfit totally rules? I was hoping you'd come to the party tonight with me. I'll show you a great time. In the VIP section."

I cleared my throat. "Actually Shawn, she's going with me. And it's a fucking cave in the forest. There is no god damned VIP section."

He glared at me. "It's Shane. Shane Gray. The lead singer of Connect 3. I'm surprised you don't know who I am."

I laughed. "I know who you are…but I don't really give two shits. Obviously I couldn't be bothered to learn your name. I think I am going to rename you Backstreet Boy. Like it?"

"I'll see you there maybe?" Mitchie spoke up.

"Yeah, of course. If you still wanna change your mind, text me. Ok?" he put his number in her phone. She nodded.

MITCHIE POV

"Are you really going to text him? He's totally just into you for sex. I don't like that he's into you period." Caitlyn asked me.

"I think someone's a little bit jealous." Sander jibed.

"Caitlyn, I like having friends. That's all I swear. I could never ever like Shane Gray. For one I'm madly in love with you, and for two he's not my type. Ok? Please don't be jealous of him. It's not a good emotion on you." I leaned in and kissed her.

The rest of that afternoon was pure bliss. She showed me all around and held my hand. She brought me to all her favorite places. Places that she hadn't told people about. I loved this girl. When we got to this place in the forest where there was a clearing, she entangled her hands in mine and wrapped them around my waist. She kissed my neck, and breathed in my scent.

"Michelle Annabelle Torres, I love you. I promise that I'll never hurt you." She whispered into my ear. I fell in love all over again.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The first time I saw Caitlyn Gellar, I was fourteen and in eighth year. She was the most amazing girl I'd ever seen, and she had no clue who I was. It was funny, cause we had actually spent time together. She did the choral recording, and I had a solo. She didn't care though, not about some eighth year. She didn't even remember my name. I was just soloist number two. On her list of people. I had done everything. Dropped all the right hints. Finally the teacher mentioned her summer camp. Said there was a spot available for an A.B. sponsorship. That it was how Caitlyn got there. I knew I had to wait though. If I went for it right away, it would look really bad. So I waited. I remember calling Mitchell, my twin brother and talking about her to the point of where he said that he wanted to ask her out. He said mom had gotten into trouble again. But that he'd taken care of it, so not to worry. My mom wasn't exactly a great parent. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

CAITLYN POV

I noticed a tear falling down her cheek. I reached up and brushed it off. "Mitchie, are you ok? Your zoned out for a minute and now you're crying. What hit your mind?" I pulled her down to the ground and held her in tight.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just so happy right now." She threw out a little too quickly. I knew she was lying, but I didn't push her. She'd tell me eventually. I kissed her head.

"What were you thinking about? I wish I could read your mind."

"Just uh, the day I first fell for you. About a year and a half ago. I was a choir student and you did our recordings. I had a solo, and you kept calling me Smiley cause you made me permanently smile. I knew I had no chance with you. You're a year older and I was just just a nobody singer. Plus, you're so cool and collected and I'm not. I'm dealing with a crack addicted, street whore of a mom and a brother who is currently on a mission for the army. I usually just stay at home in the summer and wait for the cops or the army to show up." She lost control and started sobbing into my arms. "I'm sorry. This wasn't the time or place." She tried pushing out of my arms but I wouldn't let her go.

"Mitchie, you needing someone is always the right time and place. Ok? I'm here for you. I'm not letting you wimp out this summer. You're going to have a blast. And you aren't going to worry about your mom or brother. Ok Smiley?" she sat up and kissed me just as Tess and Shane walked up.


	4. I RanFrom HerFrom Everything

"Gross Mitchie. Don't you have standards?" Shane teased. Mitchie pulled back and blushed.

"I-uh, yeah I do." She stammered out.

I stood up. That was absolutely enough out of him.

"Hey Backstreet Boy, can't you see I'm a little bit busy? In case you missed the fucking memo, Mitchie and I are happy together. If you actually liked her, you'd drop your 'I get the girl' attitude and just leave her be happy. Ok? In fact, I'm begging you, for her sake to just let us be. I promised her I'd protect her, but I would rather not waste time with you."

Shane sneered. "What about from you? I know about your little rendez-vous with Tess here. She spilled everything to me. How you guys would get stoned and have sex. Every year. Cheating, already? Not a good sign Miss Gellar."

I turned to Mitchie. "That's how it used to be, but I promise…I told her no this year. You're my everything Mitchie, please don't believe him." The tears started. I tried holding them back. I did not cry, ever. As a rule. Not when my parents and sister died in a crash, not when I went to the funeral. I was strong. I couldn't stop though. Nothing ever mattered as much as Mitchie. I couldn't explain her… but she seemed to heal me in ways that no one ever had. The way drugs, alcohol, and sex never could. I fell to my knees. I was full on sobbing. A familiar, unMitchie-like, touch came on my shoulder. I looked up to see Tess.

"She's not lying Mitchie. She did tell me no. In fact, she told me that she was in love. And that being tied down with you was the greatest thing she's ever experienced. Don't listen to Shane ok? Because you two are too amazing to watch you burn down. Please." Tess helped me stand up.

I hugged her. "Thank you Tess. I don't know why you helped me, but thank you." As I was doing this though, I was unaware of Shane moving in for Mitchie. He grabbed her face and kissed her. "Asshole!" I shouted. He spun around, smiling a smug grin.

"She kissed me back. She liked kissing a man." I punched him. Then I ran. Away from him, away from Mitchie, away from everyone. I ran until I hit the town about seven kilometers from camp. I went to find my friend Justin. He always was playing music in a café downtown. I walked in and heard him singing.

_oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in this world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall She's free to fall  
With me  
My hearts locked and nowhere that I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world  
With one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

He came up to me. "Hey girl. What's wrong? I haven't seen you cry like this since we were about four. When I told you that I would be famous first." He enveloped me in his arms.

"Justin, I fell in love. After everything I promised myself, I fell. I needed you. I need your help." I was shaking in his arms.

He kissed the top of my head. "You know what? You need a tattoo. I'm going to buy you a tatt. Anything you want. Come on." He pulled me out of the café and threw me onto his back. He ran up the road and into a dingy little shop. "Frankie! Get out here. You've got a customer." He called.

When Frankie had me set up, I made Justin leave. I wanted it to be a surprise.

The tattoo itself took about an hour and a half. Then he taught me about cleaning and stuff. Justin came back, and asked to see it. I held out my two forearms. On the left arm it said, "I saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, now all I see is you." On the right it said," No, don't need those other pretty faces like I need you." Justin smiled.

"I hope you know those aren't my lyrics. Just a cover song. But I think it's amazing."

"I gotta go back. Can you give me a ride? I sort of ran all the way here from camp." Justin laughed. "What?"

"You. You're a tough girl Cait. I'll give you that. But, you're still human. It's nice to see once in a while." He led me out to his car. "Hey…you don't happen to have a joint on you by any chance do you?" he asked.

Luckily enough, I did. He handed me a lighter. I lit up the fatty, and took a long hoot. We passed it back and forth in the car, just out there on main street. It was a well known fact in this town that dope was big with us kids. The cops didn't do much unless we caused problems. Mostly we just got high, then ate a lot. Which was good for local resturaunts, which generally stayed open til about 2 in the morning for us.

As we finished, he started the car. We rode in silence til we got to the gate of the camp. "Thanks Bieber. Love ya." I hugged him tight, inhaling the scent of him. Cologne, pot and leather. The scent I'd always remember.

"You too Gellar. Don't let this girl slip through. I saw the other tatt you got that you paid for. Under your ear. Mitchie, I like that name." I smiled at him while closing the car door. I walked to the cabin and found Mitchie on her bed. She snapped up when I walked in.

"Caitlyn, I thought…you left. For good. I was scared. Where'd you go?"

"I had to go see my friend Justin. He's the only kid I know from childhood. He's the only family I have left." I explained, taking off my sweater. She got sight of the tattoos.

"Caitlyn…you got tattoos." She pointed out.

"They're for you. All three. I'm making it known you're mine." She teared up as she read them.

"You mean those words? For real? Thank you. But where's the third?" I pointed to where the jawbone ends and under your ear starts. "Caitlyn…you got my name? That's so…wow" she kissed me gently.


	5. Hiding?

"Mitchie, of course I got your name. My friend Justin and I talked… He really wants to meet you. Let's go hang at his place tonight instead of that stupid party. If you want to of course." I sat down beside her. She nodded.

"Caity, I'd be honored to meet this boy you call family. I just hope that I'm enough." She said shyly. She went over to her bag to change.

I went up behind her and kissed her spine. She shivered. "Michelle Torres, there is nothing in this world that could ever be as much as enough as you are. You are the only thing besides this boy that is enough. I want you to know that baby. I love you as much as I love oxygen, and weed." Her face fell a little.

"I've never smoked weed. I've always kind of wanted to…but was scared. Would you let me tonight do you think? Or does Justin even smoke it?" she pulled on one of my tshirts. Justin's shirt to be exact.

"Course he does, you dork. We'll smoke you up for sure. We might end up crashing at his house though. I don't drive to well stoned. I promise we'll make it back for breakfast though. Not that they really care with me being an upperclass and all. As long as I get you to class on time, we should be okay." I grabbed my keys and motioned her to follow.

"Caitlyn, can I drive? I'm really good. Please?" I wanted her to know I trusted her so, I gave her my keys.

I rolled some joints on the way. Mitchie couldn't hardly concentrate on the road. She thought it smelled like skunk. I called her a newbie. She was one though. Justin met us outside his house, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey ladies. What's up? I'ma go grab my coat and wallet and tell my mom not to wait up for me." He ran to his house and we could hear him from the car. "Mom! I'm going to get stoned. Be back late so don't wait up for me okay?" he came back and climbed in the backseat.

"You can just tell your mom you're getting high? Like it's actually just that easy?" Mitchie asked in awe.

He laughed. "I could smoke up in my house and no one would care cutie. This town is like weed central. Everyone here is cool with it. Even the police." He smiled goofily. He'd already been into the pot.

"Where to Bieber? Your call tonight. Water tower or rocketship playground?" I asked.

"Well the water tower is less fun but more private. Mitchie, privacy or fun?" he lit up another smoke.

"Uh, privacy I think. I don't know the people around here and…I want it to just be us." She stated cautiously. I switched places with her and drove us to the water tower. I pulled down the rope ladder we had set up and Justin set to climbing it.

"Mitch, you know I love you right?" she nodded, "Ok good. If I cut you off tonight, please don't be angry. I just don't want you to green out." She pulled me into a hug.

"Everything you do, you do for love. It's reassuring to know that Cait, and I hope you know I feel the same." I kissed her jawline.

"Hey, lovebirds. Let's get going. I wanna play truth!" I sent Mitchie up first. When I got up there, Justin was already teaching Mitchie how to smoke a joint. I lit up. "Pass it here, Caitlyn." He grabbed for it.

Justin and I smoked that first joint alone. Then as we lit up the second, we let Mitchie have the second hit. She coughed for like five minutes. Justin couldn't contain himself and started laughing. I, however, made sure she was ok. Finally she stopped, and asked for the joint back. We gave it to her and she kept herself steady. As she let the feeling of being high wash over her she curled up in my arms.

"Caitlyn, you're the fastest one at getting up and down that ladder. I got a bag of food in your trunk. Like chips and stuff. Wanna go grab it?" I got up and headed down the ladder.

MITCHIE POV

"So Mitchie. You and Caitlyn seem really happy." Justin asked me.

"Yeah. I've liked her forever. She's great. Don't you think?" he passed me a joint. I took a hoot off of it and passed it back.

"Yeah, but has she told you about her family yet?" he asked all serious.

"She said you were the only family she had left, and I know that her nana makes her go to our school."

"Yeah. That's pretty much the long and short of it. She spends holidays in town. The house she grew up in is paid for monthly through the will, and she is loaded but never touches the money. She takes out money for weed and music and stuff, and the rest is a secret. She doesn't like the idea of being rich. She'd rather be average. My mom always has her over for dinner and stuff when she's around, and she comes around as much as possible. She helped me get going with music and stuff. She's my best friend." Just then Caitlyn came back up.

"Justin, here's your stupid food." She grumbled, taking the joint from him.

"Caitlyn, have I ever told you that I'm the luckiest person on the planet for landing with you?" he said stuffing chips in his mouth.

It was about that point when I greened out I think. Everything just sorta went blank, and I felt dizzy. Then I passed out.


	6. They Found Him Admittance

**_ALRIGHT PEOPLE HERE'S THE DEAL. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY...OR ADDING NEW ONES UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 15 TOTAL REVIEWS ON HERE. I'M CURRENTLY AT 6. I NEED 9 MORE REVIEWS AND I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE CRITCISM, SUGGESTIONS, OR PRAISE. JUST GET THEM UP! _**

CAITLYN POV

"Mitchie! Oh my god Justin, I think she greened. Fuck. Give me that blanket." I covered her up.

Justin lit another joint. As we passed it back and forth he looked like he had something to say.

"Caitlyn, why haven't you told her about your family? You know this girl is going to be there for you. She doesn't plan to go anywhere. I didn't tell her any specifics, but I did mention some stuff. I just know she wants to be there for you. Like you are for her. At least consider it. She is a good kid." He said pulling his jacket around himself.

I could've killed him. I wasn't ready to tell her about my family. I mean, she'd been honest off the bat but I just wasn't that trusting. The last time I trusted someone, they ran off and died. I pulled out my flask. As I chugged back my gin, I heard Mitchie's phone go off. It was a text from her mom. It said there was an emergency about her brother and that she needed to call her mom right away. Against my better judgement I shook Mitchie awake.

"Hmmm, what's going on Cait?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

I just gave her the phone. She called her mom. "Mom, what's up? No, they can't have. He's their best. It's not possible. Mom, please tell me this is a joke. Jesus Christ. Why?" she started crying. "Of course I'll come. Don't worry mom. I'll find a way. I love you." She hung up.

"Mitchie whatsssssswrong?" I slurred. Fortunately she didn't notice.

"They found Mitchell's gear. They couldn't find him anywhere. They sent out a team, and they found his body. He's coming home this summer like he promised, but not alive. I've gotta go back and help my mom, we can't afford a funeral right now. I need to get a job at some pub where my mom will convince the owner I'm 18." She tried wiping her eyes so I wouldn't see her crying.

Justin enveloped her in a huge bear hug. She cried harder.

"Mitchie, you don't need to do that. I'll pay for the funeral. I know the feeling of losing family. I'm coming to be with you. Please, don't deny me this. I need to be with you." I took her into my arms and we sunk down to sitting again.

"Caitlyn, I can't ask you to pay for that. Soldier's funerals are so expensive. We'll just pay it in sections." She sniffed back her snot.

"You aren't asking. I'm offering. I want to do this for you, okay?" she nodded.

"I do have a favor to ask you though. Can you drive me home? I know it's a really big favor but I wouldn't ask unless I really needed it."

"Absolutely. Did you not catch the part where I can't be away from you? Where do you live?"

"Uh, Wisconsin. I know it's a far cry from Cali, but I gotta go. If you don't wanna I get it too, I don't want you to feel like you have to-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Mitchie, I'll get us there. Please, stop worrying so much. I'm going to take care of you." She half heartedly smiled.

"Thank you. I'll repay you, I promise. Somehow, some way I will." She curled up in the blanket.

"Mitch…I haven't been totally honest with you. My family, they were killed in a car crash. There was a drunk driver, and he had a huge truck. He t-boned them and they rolled right into oncoming traffic. They were in the middle of a twelve car pileup. I lost my mom, dad and sister in the time it takes to microwave popcorn. I refused to leave my hometown. They were killed in the city where my nana lives. I won't go visit her even. She has to come see me. I didn'y cry when I found out, or at the funeral. That was when I taught myself that drugs weren't just fun, they were an escape. I was blazed for a week straight. Then, two years later, I met you. You have become what I need. You heal me Mitchie. I love you." I blinked a couple tears out.


	7. STOP

**MPOV**

Stop. This four letter word didn't seem to exist in my family. My mom couldn't stop drugs, and Mitchell couldn't stop running away. I was the one left to deal with the aftermath. Everytime. Caitlyn pulled up in front of my house after our three day road trip and me, her and Justin all piled out of her car. I stood there, staring at the house, shaking. I wasn't sure I could bear to walk into that house knowing what was coming. Mitchell was gone. This time I was truly alone to deal with my mother, and that terrified me.

I had maybe left out one or two things when I was talking to Caitlyn about my family dynamics. Whenever my mom got high and was cracked out… she hit me. Never Mitchell, she was too scared he would hit her back, but she would beat me until I couldn't remember my name. Then, in the morning or afternoon when she woke up, she'd have forgotten it and asked me who had hurt me as badly as I was.

"_No one mama. I fell down the stairs." I said to her, trying to hide the handprints._

"_Baby girl, if anyone ever hurts you like this… I'll kill them. I promise." She gently hugged me._

We did that every night, every summer. I had no escape, until I discovered cutting.

I know it sounds really dumb, escaping the pain of physical abuse with cutting, but I just found relief in the blood. Some nights I'd only cut enough to make it bead up and scab in bubbles, and others I wanted it to pour down my arm, watch it flow and know that I was still human. I found that it was a good way to remind myself.

If Mitchell couldn't stop running, and my mom couldn't stop drugs… then my unstoppable habit was cutting. Once our family members found a means to forget our problems, we never stopped trying to forget more. My mom drowned out her addiction with more drugs, Mitchell had run farther and faster, and I cut deeper. I told you we were messed up.

I hadn't noticed that I was rubbing my wrist until Caitlyn rolled up my sleeve. Around others, I always wore either a hoodie or a lot of bracelets but never both. As she saw all the scars, she gasped and squeezed my wrist.

"Baby girl, what have you done to yourself? Why?" she leaned her head back, blinking back tears. She pulled my wrist to her lips and gently kissed every scar, sending little electric shocks through my body. When she was done I pulled away.

"It's old news, I haven't in a long time. It was my escape." I lied, hoping she'd believe me. I knew that tonight, things would go back to the way they always had been. Mom would get cracked out and I'd become her long awaited punching bag. Then I'd become my own victim. Then the lies would start again. I knew the drill. Caitlyn grabbed my bags and brought them in with us. Her and Justin were staying at a hotel down the road. As the door opened, a putrid smell not unlike burnt plastic entered everyone's nose. To me, this smell was home. To Justin and Caitlyn however, the smell was almost unbearable.

"Michelle, you're home! You brought friends. Why didn't you tell me so I would have enough supper?" my mom jumped up pulling me into a hug.

"Mama, this is my girlfriend Caitlyn and our friend Justin. They're staying at the hotel down the street. Caitlyn's offered to pay for the funeral." I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

**CPOV**

Mitchie seemed to lose all of her confidence when she was around her mother. She always looked down and was mumbling everything.

"Miss Torres, your daughter means the world to me and I know what it's like to lose family. My parents and sister died in an accident and I want you to know that I'm here to help in any way you need." I spoke up.

"Well thank you Caitlyn. That means a lot. I think I need some time to be with Michelle alone. You two are more than welcome to come for dinner. I'll have Michelle call you." She replied looking pointedly at us. I gave Mitchie a kiss and told her to call if she needed anything. Then Justin and I took off.

"Do you know anyone around here Justin? I need to find us some weed." I asked starting the car.

He shook his head. "What was that smell? Was she cooking fuckin styrofoam for dinner? Cause that's what it smelled like."

"Uh. Don't tell Mitchie I told you this, but it's crack. Her mom is a crack addict, and I guess she doesn't really try to cover it up." I started heading for downtown, knowing that some kid would know where to buy weed there.

As we pulled into a grungier part of town, I noticed the smell of weed growing stronger. I parked and locked the car and got out. Justin pocketed a knife and climbed out on his side. A guy walked up to us.

"What you lookin for? I got er'thing you need. E, acid, glass, speed, shrooms, weed. You pick it." He grumbled.

Justin handled it. "Let's see the weed. Wanna make sure you ain't cheatin us out you know." The guy passed him a bag. He smelled it and nodded. "How much?"

"That there, sixty bucks." I handed him the money. "Y'all know where to find me if you need me." He slinked away.

We climbed back into the car and I jammed a tape into the deck. What I was unaware of was that it was the tape me and Justin had made when we were like 12. A guitar solo filled the car and then my voice.

Justin laughed and began to sing along. We were doing a remake of Hilary Duff's Anywhere But Here. I looked over at Justin and there was this sparkle in his eyes. One that had gone out a long time ago. I found myself very attracted to the sparkle, but shook it off. I had Mitchie and besides, Justin was a guy and my brother pretty much. No, I had to stop looking at him that way.

His cell phone went off. "Yello! You got JB. Really? Like for shiz… Kay man, I'm at a funeral in Wisconsin. I'll drop you a line for sure when I get home. Thanks bro. Peace." He hung up.

"Who the fuck was that? You sound like someone just offered you a record deal." I teased, knowing it was probably just some guy with really good weed.

"Someone did. That was fucking Island Def Jam. Caitlyn, they want to do a record with me. Usher saw me on some video and now he wants to do my cd. I want you to help produce of course. Except, that would mean that you'd have to move with me. Let's not worry about that now, let's light up the pipe." He sprinkled some weed out of the grinder.


	8. Should Have Been You

**MPOV**

"So you're a dyke now too? God damnit Michelle, can't you be normal for one fucking day? First you run off to do this bullshit singing stuff, then you leave me for the summer too, and now when you do finally come see your mother you bring a lesbian into my home?" My mom was high.

"A lesbian has been in your home for fifteen years, Mother. I'm gay. Mitchell knew it, I thought you would have too. She loves me, more than some people will ever understand. To her I am important, more important than anything or anyone else she has. Frankly, it has been nice to feel love." I was crying now.

"How dare you? I have always loved you and Mitchell, always sacrificed everything. You never appreciated it." she yelled at me, fists ready to strike.

The first blow struck me right in the head, leaving me dazed. She smacked me again, right in the face. I knew that one was going to leave a mark, which wouldn't be easy to explain to Caitlyn and Justin. I fell to the ground crying, and she kicked me.

"You. Never. Should. Have. Let. Him. Go." She punctuated every word with a kick. She dropped to her knees and grabbed my hair. "It should be you we are burying, not your brother. He was always here, he always helped me. He loved me the way a child should love their mother." She whispered coldly in my ear. Then she slapped me one last time and retreated to her bedroom, leaving me to pick up the pieces of myself.

I dragged myself up the stairs, feeling more broken about what she said then the physical injuries themselves. She was right, at least about one thing. I never should have let Mitchell go. He asked me if I was okay with it, and seeing the look of pride and determination in his eyes made me agree. I could have stopped him, I could have kept him alive. I let him go and I allowed him to walk headlong into his own death.

When I got upstairs I retrieved my razor from under my mattress. Pressing it to my skin I took a deep breath and pulled back. Blood rushed to the surface and things started to feel better. A few more times and this beating wouldn't exist anymore. One, two, three more fresh cuts all of them a little deeper than intended; but I felt great. I felt safe again. I fell asleep on my bed in a mess of my own blood and tears.

I woke up a few hours later to my mother banging on the door. "Michelle, the dyke and her friend are back. I told them you would meet them downstairs. So hurry up, we have funeral plans to go over with this girl."

I yawned and sat up. The sheet had stuck to the blood as it dried. I peeled it off, put on a long sleeved shirt and did my best to cover the bruise on my face. I was a klutz, I could pass it off as a slip if it looked small enough.

**CPOV**

****When Mitchie came downstairs I almost started bawling. She had a huge bruise on her face and she was limping. I knew right away this was the work of her mother. Suddenly Mitchie's change of demeanour around her mom made sense. This wasn't okay, I had to get her out of here. The only thing was, she would never leave without burying Mitchell. Justin had noticed too, because when she walked down he gasped. He managed to cover it with a cough, but he was scared for her.


	9. Save Me

**CPOV**

Sitting there with Mitchie and her mother and pretending not to notice the bruises and the blood was almost impossible. But we managed to sit there all afternoon and well into the night to mash out all the details. We were planning to go do all the payments tomorrow, and then the funeral would be on the Friday. I asked Mitchie if she would come for a drive at least with me if she refused to stay at the hotel. Justin was going back to work out his songs for after all this. We dropped him off, picked up a joint and went for a drive.

"Look Mitch, I love you. I need to know if what happened is what I think I'm seeing. Did she do this to you? The leg, the face?" I lifted her shirt to look at her body. There was a huge bruise on her side, bigger and darker by far than the one on her face. "This? I need to know. I need to be sure you will be safe when I take you back. Or I just can't."

She exhaled smoke from the joint she'd just lit. She seemed to weigh her words in the cloud around her face. She pulled on it again and passed it off to me.

"Caitlyn, I know you care about me. She... She did do it to me, but I need to go back. You don't understand. She hates being alone, more than I hate being hit. My momma, she loves me but she doesn't know what she's doing. I can't leave my mom alone hun, not til we go back."

"I get the feeling, trust me I do. You need to get out though baby. If she even shows signs, you pocketdial me. I'll be there immediately, and get you out. After the funeral, you get anything you want and we will bring it back. I want you to live with me from now on. When we aren't at school I mean. You won't ever be hit again sweetheart."

"You mean that? I can... Leave? Forever? Caitlyn, if you save me any more times I don't think I could ever pay you back." She leaned over and kissed me.

"Keep that up and I'll owe you. Now, do you need to go back right away or can I keep you out for a bit? Cause frankly, I'd like to prove you aren't a one night wonder. So far you haven't let me show you otherwise."

"I can't tonight babe. But soon, I promise. You are so amazing you know that? So patient and loving. So kind hearted and honest. Protective and beautiful. Thank you for choosing me to fall in love with, because I doubt I could ever find anyone as perfect as you Catlyn Gellar. I love you more than I can explain." Another chaste kiss. "I need to go back. I'm sorry." She really did look it.

I hated driving away that night. I knew it was just for the night and that I would be up early and outside waiting for her to text me but it still was a scary thought.

When I got back to the hotel, Justin was passed out cuddling his guitar. I got ready for bed and crawled into my own bed, feeling lonely for the first time in a week. I turned my phone on loud, clicked off the lamp and dozed off.

**JPOV**

I don't know how long I was out for, but I do remember being woken up by Caitlyn's phone. It was Mitchie calling, but it was still dark out. I picked up the phone and heard screaming and crying on the other end. The last thing I heard before I hung up was the sound of someone getting slapped. I jumped onto Caitlyn.

"Get the fuck up! Something's happening to Mitch. Someone's beating the shit out of her Cait. Let's go! Now!" she hopped up and we were out the door.

The drive to Mitchie's took absolutely no time at all, and Caitlyn was out of the car running to the door. She flung it open, with me on her heels and saw the scene I had heard. Mitchie was lying on the ground, blood pouring from her face, and crying. Her mother was standing over her with the scariest look I had ever seen. Caitlyn took a step forward and knelt down beside Mitchie.

"Baby, babygirl? Can you hear me? Please, say something." Tears falling from her eyes landed on Mitchie's blooded up face.

"I love you Caitlyn. You saved me, again." She muttered. I turned to her mom.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? That's your daughter down there, and you did that to her. How dare you call yourself a mother? Mitchie is leaving tonight with us. She is going to stay with us til the funeral is done, and then afterwards she is coming back to California with us and she won't be back. You won't ever hurt her again, you worthless fucking bitch." Just for good measure I spat at her feet.

"Justin, help me." Caitlyn called. I went over and the two of us guided Mitchie back to the car.


End file.
